


【萨莫】启明星

by Mota_gugugu



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mota_gugugu/pseuds/Mota_gugugu
Summary: 原剧向，偏flo萨×米扎“我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我不曾见过太阳。然而阳光已使我的荒凉，成为更新的荒凉。”





	【萨莫】启明星

萨列里从来没有因为莫扎特的出现而感到过威胁。  
是的，他听过不少传言了，从倾慕他的贵妇人嘴里，从呆板的斯泰凡尼的嘴里，更从那喋喋不休的罗森伯格嘴里一遍又一遍的听到过这个名字。  
无论人们是如何评论这颗冉冉升起的维也纳之星，“风流放荡的疯子”，“无可救药的自大狂”或是“终日妄想的天才神童”，这都与专注而尊贵的宫廷乐师萨列里无关。  
萨列里是很高傲的，他深谙自己有足够的天赋，也知道自己为此付出了太多的努力，才能安坐在奥地利首席宫廷乐师的位置上，享受无尽盛宠。  
他是与那些凡夫俗子远远不同的，这些年来也有过不少所谓的“天才”出现，他们或许能在维也纳激起涟漪，再有些能力的说不定能搅出点波浪来。可终究用不了多久，“天才们”便在这片土地上彻底沉寂了，无一例外的沦为这芸芸众生里的一员。  
只有萨列里，他凭借着自己的能力，多年来仍稳稳地独霸奥地利皇帝的宠爱。就连皇帝同意莫扎特为《后宫诱逃》谱曲时，他也仅仅是满心看热闹讥讽：哦，真希望他的才华能配得上他的名气。

直至检查《后宫诱逃》排练情况的那一天，萨列里才见到了这位传说中音乐奇才的真容。  
萨列里只消往人群里轻轻一转眸，便看见了那头夺目的金发。这位桃色绯闻缠身的年轻人在人群中闪着光似的与女眷们放浪地蹦跳与嬉笑，好像完全没有察觉宫廷乐师的到来。  
“莫扎特，”萨列里想要尽早结束这部混乱不堪的闹剧，“总管大人罗森伯格和我受皇帝差遣来这里，来评估您的作品。”  
他向前迈了一步，继续慢条斯理地说道：“如此看来，我明白了他对于结果的担忧。”  
“啊！不胜感谢！”莫扎特从高高的指挥凳上一跃而下，“请问您连一个音符都没听过，怎样去评价一件作品？”  
“噢！音符？太多音符！”罗森伯格敲着手杖轻蔑地插嘴，“看起来您的乐谱似乎充满了难以克服的困难啊，无法上演？”  
“太多音符？”莫扎特难以置信地望向他，“谁会理会这些废话，先生。”他情绪激动，气愤地大声怒吼道：“如果不是您的偏见！”  
“走吧，萨列里。”罗森伯格不满地看着莫扎特，想要拉宫廷乐师离开，萨列里却没有给予理会。  
他盯着莫扎特悄悄地出了神，以至于没有注意到金发天才回望自己时的眼神竟有一瞬恍惚。  
罗森伯格先行离开了。  
半晌，萨列里鼓起掌来，他轻声笑道：“很好，年轻的朋友，很好。您的反驳十分精彩，但愿您的音乐匹配得上您的抱负。”  
“您是音乐家，”莫扎特把谱子递到他手里，“请您看一看。”  
他说罢又傲慢地昂起头， “我，我不需要。”

萨列里不禁嗤笑眼前这个不知天高地厚的年轻人，他摇了摇头，漫不经心地举起那沓手写谱。  
世界在刹然间安静了下来。  
只有心脏在重重跳动击打着他的胸腔，发出巨大的轰鸣。一个又一个雀跃的音符有魔力般将萨列里的视线牢牢吸住，他贪婪的飞速阅读，像是要把乐谱活活吞下又像是要把每个谱号都深深刻进脑海。  
他的手指止不住地颤抖，既是兴奋也是恐惧。  
这一字一行似烈火又似尖刀，灼烧着他的皮肤和眼球，一割一剐折磨着他的心脏。  
每个音符都是耶和华之手才会播撒人间的甘露，每个小节都是米迦勒圣洁的呢喃。  
萨列里将手写谱拥入怀中，无法控制地闭上双眼感受这份惊人的美好。  
伴随着始作俑者指挥棒下女高音无懈可击的演唱，他仿佛被吸进了无尽的虚空中悬浮，又有千万只极乐鸟在耳旁曼妙的高歌。  
“大师，您也是这么想的吗？”就连莫扎特的声音也像是从空中飘下来的，“太多音符？”  
萨列里猛然回过神，试图掩饰什么般刻意地掸了掸外套。  
“莫扎特，请听从我的建议。好好留在您的位置，我们之间就相安无事。”  
他匆忙地戴上了那副永远从容稳重的面具。  
然后落荒而逃。

夜里下起了暴风雨，颤颤巍巍的窗户在狂怒的风中发出无力的呜嚎。  
萨列里辗转反侧，他躺在床上烦乱地梳理着思绪，试图压下这美妙而又痛苦的复杂暗流。  
在看到乐谱的那一刻他就清晰地意识到，如果说自己的天赋属于有幸受到神明指点一二的幸运儿，那莫扎特就是神明本身。  
萨列里疯狂地热爱着莫扎特的音乐，却又无比痛恨他的才华。嫉妒和仰慕将他的心团团攥住，将他的理智狠狠抛下。  
前所未有的奇异情感在他的脑内肆意汹涌。  
萨列里终于在东方泛白时迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼，在朦胧中他听到了远方传来的缥缈音乐，看到了涉水的鹿群和模糊的花。  
他还看到了那头金发，在阳光下如水晶般闪烁夺目的金发。  
金发的主人赤裸着身体，躺在柔软的草地上同鹿群嬉笑。他洁白而光滑的娇嫩肌肤在葱郁不留情地触碰下泛起了令人着迷的淡粉红色，每个动作都尽情地彰显着少年的美好线条。  
可仿佛又有一层隐隐约约的薄纱笼在了萨列里眼前，空气中氤氲着一种雾般虚幻的美好。萨列里用尽全力地奔跑想要靠近那个在阳光下耀眼的笑容，可男孩和鹿群却越行越远，世界在他眼中也变得愈加恍惚。  
萨列里全身都被冷汗浸透了，他眼睁睁地看着金色从他的视线里一点点抽离，像是笼中困兽般拼命怒吼却听不到任何回声，他在无能为力的失重感和绝望中极速坠落……  
萨列里从床上瞬间惊起，雨后的明媚清晨让整个房间都陷于一种轻缓的愉悦。他茫然地坐着身愣住了几秒，然后对着透过窗户映在墙上的金色阳光施以了最为恶毒的咒骂。

萨列里的心底从未出现过如此强烈的情感波动，这捉摸不透的冲动与渴望让他心慌。恐惧和不知所措使他不自觉的抑住内心的情感，然后将他们放入无人的深夜，任思绪在寂寞的梦中澎湃汹涌。  
萨列里将此归结为对莫扎特的嫉恨，而卑劣的玫瑰一旦在心中扎根发芽，他便再也无法忍受这样的煎熬。  
所以，当罗森博格提起在莫扎特的歌剧中捣乱时，愤懑让他甚至没有经过大脑的思考就一口气答应了下来。错误的决定是冲动和阴暗念头凝聚的产物，而他欲盖弥彰，自欺欺人，在痛苦的涡流中尝试着徒劳无果的自我安慰。  
一切罪恶皆是反衬光明的阴影，就像是黯淡无光的漆黑夜空总能孕育出最明亮的星芒。  
莫扎特的《后宫诱逃》终归还是大获全胜，萨列里也成为了全维也纳人茶余饭后的笑料谈资。  
萨列里开始把一切都怪罪到莫扎特的出现，怪罪到那头金子般的发丝上。他逐渐忘记了自己行为的本意与准则，深棕色的眼睛使他疯狂，金黄色的头发使他暴怒，他被名为憎恨的海裹挟着沉浮，乃至放纵内心对爱的诅咒。  
萨列里戴上了伪善的面具，但却难以控制地实施罪行。  
他让罗森博格在贵族中散布谣言，在军队中挑起内讧，不惜用行贿肆意抹黑《费加罗的婚礼》。  
他堕落，他残暴，他发狂，他甚至骗过了自己。  
萨列里对自己于莫扎特的怨恨深信不疑。  
只是，每到夜深人静的独处时分，他的内心都会挣扎着叫嚣：莫扎特的音乐无尚崇高！  
然后继续跌入那个幻境般让他无法自拔的梦。  
这或许就会是事情最后的结局，莫扎特作为这场战争的失败者惨淡离场，而萨列里作为战争的胜利者在无上荣耀中饱受煎熬。  
直到那次宴会让一切都脱离了掌控。

他已经很久没有在梦外面见过这张熟悉的脸了。  
萨列里在进入宴会大厅的瞬间，就被那个粉脂香气簇拥着的身影吸引了目光，他像是施了巫术般那样让人移不开眼。人群中蹦蹦跳跳的被窥视者也立刻注意到了门口熟悉的人影，他像是对彼此间根深蒂固的矛盾一无所知般，热情的从身着绫罗绸缎的女眷中跌跌撞撞地挤出来，晕乎乎地转了个圈，然后给了面前古板的黑礼服一个大大的拥抱。  
“萨列里先生！”少年的眼睛里像是藏了星星，“您来了！”  
萨列里费了些心思才将自己的视线从眼前人的眼睛里拔出来，那压抑已久的不悦又轻飘飘的奇怪心情在他还没察觉时，就已经从心底悄悄冒起了头。  
莫扎特贴得很近，萨列里能轻嗅到他颈后若有若无的玫瑰香味和浓郁的辛辣酒气，再回想起金发少年迷离茫然的神态，萨列里这才意识到他喝得有点过了。  
“我的朋友，您似乎有些醉了”，他优雅地抿了一口侍者递来的葡萄酒，水晶灯照射下的甘酿中央形成了一个小小的暗红色旋涡。“我没醉！”莫扎特摇摇晃晃的身子没有一点说服力，他努力挺直后背，仰起头倔强地直视着萨列里的眼睛，不平地嚷嚷着：“先生，盛大的宴会应该玩个痛快的！”  
萨列里看着莫扎特转过身，像是长了翅膀的小精灵似的，再次钻进交错的觥筹中去了。  
他默然失神地静立了片刻，然后低头小酌了一口杯中曼妙的液体。  
独属于单宁的苦涩滋味使萨列里微微皱起了眉。

贵妇人繁复的裙摆扫过光洁大理石地板发出的簌簌声和珠宝互相碰撞的美妙叮当声，与欢声笑语交织在一起，伴随着轻快的奏鸣曲回荡在富丽堂皇的宴会厅。莫扎特的身影旋转着穿梭在人群，惹得银铃般的笑声连绵不断。  
“哼！留给这个荒谬年轻人的得意日子不多了。”罗森博格悄悄凑近萨列里耳边痛快道，然后被不耐烦的挥手赶走。  
萨列里仍举着酒杯静静地站在那里，对每个前来问好或是献殷勤的人都礼貌地致意。他一向如此，总能冷淡而圆滑的处理好每一段关系，而现在古怪的欲望正推动他紧紧盯着莫扎特越来越醉后在宴会大厅干的蠢事。这位年轻的朋友在妇人们蓬松而奢靡的裙摆旁兜兜转转，在鲜花和糕点中窜来窜去，最后还是绕着圈地回到了萨列里面前。  
萨列里沉默地看着晕乎乎的金发小酒桶摇摇摆摆地向自己跑来，然后一头撞进了自己怀里。  
莫扎特的脑袋正好蹭在他鼻尖下，惹得阵阵痒意，萨列里忍不住深深嗅了一口。  
莫扎特柔软的金发里开满了玫瑰花。  
刹那间，萨列里一直以来拼命克制的隐秘情感像是漏了气的气球一样疯狂泄出，在连自己都意识不到的地方飞速膨胀。柔软又坚实的棉花一般，满当当沉甸甸地装填了整个心脏。

萨列里试图推开醉醺醺的少年，可喝了酒的人力气极大，莫扎特像是软体动物一样死死地粘在他胸前，在酒精的作用下神志不清地说着胡话。  
“萨列里……萨列里……”他好像在这样轻轻嘟囔着。  
仿佛意识到了将会发生什么，仅存的理智让萨列里用尽全力将莫扎特从自己身上扯下，准备飞速逃离这个危险的不定因素。  
可就他转身的那瞬间，萨列里听到了身后人无比清晰的叫喊。  
“安东尼奥！”莫扎特饮酒后的嗓音略带沙哑，然后世界都在萨列里耳中安静了下来。  
他缓缓将头转了过来。  
“您，喜欢我的音乐吗？”少年专注地望向他，深棕色的眼睛闪烁着清亮的光。  
“您的天赋无人能及。”萨列里极力控制自己的情绪，故作镇定地回答。  
于是眼前的金色笑了，仿佛阳光越过低沉的云层刺入最阴暗绝望的深渊。  
莫扎特再次慢慢地开口：“那您，喜欢我吗？”  
像是洪水决堤。  
身体早在思考前行动了起来，萨列里冲上前狠狠吻住了他。  
他像是疯了一般在莫扎特柔软的双唇间狂热地索取，篡夺每一分氧气，直到少年因过度缺氧而不适地呜咽。一切的思虑与推敲都被膨胀至巨大的欲望抛在脑后，萨列里在那一刻突然意识到了无数次的自我催眠下所隐藏的真实情感。  
在他听到莫扎特音乐的那一刻，甜蜜而痛苦的情感就已经深深占据了他的大脑，从此世上便再无可与之争锋的天籁。全部的怨恨都是炽热爱意的幌子，过于强烈的心悸萌生出了恐惧，而恐惧使他扭曲，使他愤懑，使他逃避。  
可萨列里终究逃不过自己的心。

夏末夜晚的花园弥漫着大朵玫瑰凋败在泥土里的腐朽气息与糜烂的果香。过熟的小粒浆果不安分地在一潮接一潮的湿润暖风中轻轻流出蜜一样浓稠的深红汁液。  
宴会大厅内的乐器声尚未减弱，人群也高声聊在正尽兴时。  
而他们不知廉耻地偷跑去花园里交欢。  
温热空气中萦绕不散的奇异香气似乎属于罂粟，萨列里迫不及待的把莫扎特压在地面，全然不顾繁茂绿植的汁水或是挂在草尖上的露水会沾染他们的衣袖。  
朦胧月光下晕着殷红脸颊的可爱少年，像是某种特定时期会变得格外热情的兔子。  
萨列里埋头嗅着身下人纤细的脖颈，上面残留的胭脂粉味让他报复般不悦地咬了下去，换来音乐天才一阵轻轻地颤抖和委屈的喘息。就连莫扎特身上还没消散的浓郁酒气也能使萨列里上瘾，他贪婪地吸吮着藏在金发里红的几近滴血的耳垂，无餍地玩弄对方因为自己而渗血的肿胀唇瓣。  
而莫扎特就这样默许了他的放纵，然后给予了宫廷乐师一个深入绵长的回吻。  
萨列里被熊熊燃烧的烈火彻底吞没。  
他撕扯着脱掉莫扎特身上繁琐的礼服，或许有几颗精美的纽扣在他急躁的动作中被扯下，不过此时再华贵的衣着都显得毫无意义。  
萨列里仿佛饥肠辘辘的野兽，贪婪地抚弄莫扎特白皙的大腿，手指在敏感的腿根处反复揉按，看着金发少年的身体在战栗中泛起粉红。他又恶趣味地猛然伸手捉住了莫扎特稚嫩的性器，骨节分明的手上因为常年练习乐器而结了一层薄茧，莫扎特禁不住上下摩擦带来的强烈刺激，咬紧唇轻轻喘息了起来。  
萨列里握住他纤细的脚踝，急躁地把双腿分开，将手探向更隐秘的后方，被干涩异物入侵的不适感让莫扎特立刻红了眼，摇着头想要拒绝，然后上面就被萨列里塞进了手指。他用力搅动，挑逗着舌根玩弄，逼得莫扎特将所有呻吟咽了回去，只能放任涎液淫糜的从嘴角滑下。  
萨列里借着濡湿毫不怜悯地向下面进犯，每一下都顶到最深处湿热的软肉。莫扎特起初还难以忍受地痛苦呜咽，慢慢适应后快感就如潮水般不间断地涌来，他像是一只被愉悦的浪拍倒在沙滩上浑身酸软无法脱险的鱼。  
小天才忍受不了高过头的快乐，泪水大滴大滴淌下，实在承受不住了，便扭动着身子试图逃跑，然后又被萨列里粗暴地拽回。黏腻的淫液流过大腿又从白皙的脚背滑落，混合着汗水渗入泥土中。  
萨列里失去理智般狠狠撞击，莫扎特也早已忘记自己身在何处，淫荡地大声尖叫求饶，然后在愈加猛烈的冲撞里因巨大刺激带来的快感而失声，只能瞪大眼睛无法出声的被干上高潮。  
夜尚未过半，皎洁的圆月刚缓缓挂上东边的树梢。在温润清明的月光下，莫扎特像是一个被细致打磨成的瓷器，脆弱而坚韧的经受着无情的蹂躏。他还在高潮的余韵中浑身酥软，就又被萨列里再次翻过来深深顶入，反复折磨。  
他们在疯狂中继续亵渎神明的夜晚。

萨列里是坠落到深渊里的人，现在终于得到了一枚足以照亮整个深渊的水晶，而他却畏光地逃走，就像长期处于黑暗中的生物不敢靠近太阳。那罪恶又美妙的一夜成为了萨列里惭愧与自我厌恶的载体，他还没拥有足够的勇气再次站在莫扎特面前，也不知道应该如何再次面对那一头阳光般的金发。

萨列里最后也还是没有迈出那一步。  
于是一切就戛然而止了。

他们还年轻，即还拥有着接近于无限的光阴可以荒度，所以暂时的逃避或许并非小人的可耻之举。都说时间是能解万物的良药，于是萨列里选择停留在原地等待，等待自己变得无畏或是走出内疚的阴霾，等待自己劣迹斑斑的心脏净化得足够剔透纯粹，足够有资格容纳世界上最美好的阳光。  
可他只从罗森博格那里等来了莫扎特病重的消息。  
萨列里不要命了似地狂奔进莫扎特家中，却仅仅赶上他的离开。

那句没有说出口的梦呓终归成为了遗憾本源。

葬礼结束得很快，哭到脱力的康斯坦斯在众人的搀扶下踉踉跄跄地走远。太阳从山顶缓缓落下，整个墓园都沉浸在令人压抑的悲凉气氛里，一时竟没有人注意到萨列里独自留下的落寞身影。  
夜晚的湿气让四周泛起静悄悄的暖意，只有萤火虫在慢慢地漂浮。  
萨列里将背轻轻靠在青黑色的墓碑上，像是彼此间沉默的相拥。  
在黑暗中，他抬头望向天空，然后看到了启明星。

Fin.


End file.
